


Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge [podfic]

by Fiver, teaandtumblr



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, Podfic, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiver/pseuds/Fiver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me come with you. It's not smart to go around fighting monsters on your own."</p><p>"Almost all hunters work alone."</p><p>"Doesn't make it any smarter."</p><p>In which Enjolras is going to save the innocent masses from the things that go bump in the night, and Grantaire is definitely either a lot more or a lot less than he appears. Neither of them can quite decide which it is.</p><p>[podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836606) by [Fiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiver/pseuds/Fiver). 



> My reading isn't always that great and my accent is odd but I enjoyed this story so much that I had to try.

[Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vswgay77b2iernd/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%201.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qazjj3bqbmm8j2i/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%202.m4a?dl=0%22)  
[Chapter 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ti6zqhwcusvoab0/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%203.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jan6evnj76phbdi/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%204.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l6fdkbfbgytizig/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%205.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8pnoaxy6oyobg7p/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%206.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 7](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9cc42zcb5hvcm46/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%207.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 8](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0wfsrycafu78pjq/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%208.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 9](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hpkwly6ge8gfuil/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%209.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 10](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4snlotlm4k7k6dv/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20chapter%2010.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 11](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ksm7yia95lf1awg/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20Chapter%2011.m4a?dl=0)  
[Chapter 12](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7phi9hic6jjifxh/Under%20My%20Wings%20-%20Chapter%2012.m4a?dl=0)  


**Author's Note:**

> all chapters now added! :D


End file.
